1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric distributing system, more particularly to an electric distributing system including a plurality of electrical tracks and at least one electrical connector interconnecting the electrical tracks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electric distributing system 1, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,030, includes a plurality of electrical tracks 11, a plurality of electrical connectors 12 to interconnect the electrical tracks 11, a plurality of electrical receptacles 13 connected movably to the electrical tracks 11, and a power supply plug 14 connected electrically to one of the electrical tracks 11 and inserted into a socket of a fixed electrical receptacle 10. Each electrical track 11 has a rectangular track body 111, two parallel track wires 112 extending along the length of the track body 111, and a track ground wire 113 disposed between and parallel to the track wires 112. Each electrical connector 12 includes a housing 121 having at least two connecting ends 125 connected respectively to two electrical tracks 11, two terminals 123 disposed in each of the connecting ends 125 and connected electrically and respectively to the track wires 112 of one of the electrical tracks 11, and a ground terminal 124 disposed in each of the connecting ends 125 and connected electrically to the track ground wire 113 of the corresponding electrical track 11.
Although the aforementioned conventional electric distributing system 1 can achieve its intended purpose, since each electrical track 11 is only fitted in a slot in the electrical connector 12 without the use of any type of retaining mechanism, an improvement is needed to enhance connection between the electrical connectors 12 and the electrical tracks 11.